Shadow skies
by account permanently out of use
Summary: This is a one shot fic, pretty long and it leaads up to the game I'm creating. Read it, review it or I'll have an amon chew on your asses


This was the fic that I had been typing on neo too. I've only copy and pasted it onto word pad, then used word to edit and then saved as html. I own All but Roger, Yuri, Alice and Halley. And Patrick… 

-Kitty the loser.

Elaine heard the soft knock on the door to her and Roger's home. "Hey papa, the door!"

Roger nodded and walked to the hallway where he looked out the small opening of the door, "Ah, Benjamin!"

Ben merely smirked, "Hey Roger, got that orb of ages thing you asked for."

Roger ushered him in, "So, Roger, what's so important about this thingy?"

Roger stopped ogling the orb and faced the young harmonixer, "This holds the most ancient prophesy that tells whether the world shall end sooner or later..."

"The worlds gonna end anyways so why bother?" Ben showed a lack of concern that was uncharacteristic in the Hyuga clan. "Well, Your grandfather doesn't seem to agree with you there."

Ben flicked a lock of brown hair back, "Yeah well, that's the _old fart's_ opinion."

Elaine peered out from behind Roger, "Um, you shouldn't be so rude about your elders."

"And who've we got here?" Ben took Elaine's hand and kissed it softly, "Such a _pretty young thing_ in the lair of a _baked owl_..."

"Excuse me _pal_, but that's _my father_ you are talking about!" Elaine snarled. "So if you don't want an Amon chewing on your ass you'd keep that foul mouth of yours _shut tight_!"

Ben laughed, "Ooh, _feisty_..." Elaine pouted and sucker punched him in the face, "I _warned_ you mister!"

"M' names Ben. Yours?"

"Elaine. Elaine Sarah Bacon."

"Charmed. Well, looks like I'm going to be here for a couple of weeks, Grandpa said about how that orb thingy is very sought after and I'll have to be watching over you and it...."

"Yeah well. Just don't piss me off Hyuga." Elaine said before returning to categorizing the books in the library.

'Mmm, yes, she's got the hots for me!' Ben's lips curled into an over confident grin as Roger sighed, "Doubt it my child..."

Ben chuckled and trailed after Elaine.

Elaine was sitting on the wall into the monastery when Ben strode towards her. "So, like that with all the cute guys?"

"God, you are _so_ egotistical!" Elaine rolled her eyes, "And besides, I can _very easily_ kick your arse from here to Zurich in no time!"

"Wanna bet?" Ben said putting his fists up. "How about you back up all that tough talk!"

Elaine snorted, "Watch this harmonixer..." With that she held out her hand and a bolt of blue lightning hit a pillar disintegrating it much to Ben's horror. "Well, still wanna take me on..._baby_?"

Ben gulped, "Uh, so...what are you?"

"I am everything you fear, I am life and I am death and I am going to make out with you now..."

Ben blinked as the lithe girl leapt down nimbly flexing her body and touching the dirt soundless. "So, mister 'I'm sooo hot 'Are you ready for me?"

"_Hooookaaay_..." Ben said as Elaine brought her pale attractive face up to the hapless fifteen year old _(she's 15 too btw)_ and pressed her lips against his. After a few moments she pulled back. "Wow, that was...nice!" Ben said as Elaine moved in for another kiss....

Ben woke up as a weight on his chest distracted him from his mental argument with death emperor. Elaine snuggled closer and Ben smiled as he realized how much in love with her he was. He kissed her softly to wake her up. Elaine smiled at Ben. "Let's go, the baked owl is prolly freakin' out to where his little girl is."

Elaine shook his head, "He adopted me. This tree is my real parents. You see, I'm a demi demon."

Ben nodded, "To do half the shit you did to me last night you have to be…uh, so how was I? Really?"

Elaine laughed, "Good."

"Good? That's all!?!"

"_Fantastic_!"

"Awright!!!"

"Well, let's go Ben, we need to get back, what if the bad guys find out about the orb of ages?"

Ben laughed, "Yer right. C'mon baby!" He picked Elaine's light frame up and kissed her lips softly but hungrily.

"Get some clothes on woman!!"

Elaine's laughter rang through the air and caused Patrick Heyworth's charred corpse to open its 'eyes'.

Meanwhile in Elaine's atrium, Roger finally found out what the prophesy was and what it was about. He looked to the nemeton bell tower and sighed, "So it has begun...Elaine..."

Elaine and Ben ran around the flower naked laughing as they kissed and touched and fell deeper into love for each other as a spark of life ignited inside of Elaine...

Several months later…(Italics for this bit are inside the womb.)

_The two infants inside the mother's womb fidgeted. One opened its eyes and opened its mouth as if to scream, the gooey liquid around it entered its mouth but no harm was done. Its body morphed into an Amon and it reached out its fist to the other..._

Elaine ran down a passageway toward the exit of the temple. 

_The normal twin opened its eyes also and shone an inhuman light causing the other to revert to normal again._

Patrick still followed suit Elaine wished she could morph, just once but she was afraid her babies would be hurt. She clutched her womb and twirled around, she fell to the floor and snarled. Short shallow breaths came out and she felt the darkness wash over her lightning crackled as it shot from her fingertips. Patrick launched itself at her and she held her hand out to stop his attack....

"Devil's Gate!" a deep soothing voice yelled. A man with pure white hair and umber eyes decimated Patrick with one blast.

"Hello. I'm Jonathan, Ben's brother." He replied before helping Elaine to her feet.

"And I'm-" Elaine clutched her belly, "In labor...."

Elaine watched her daughter perplexed. "I thought there was two."

Jonathan watched as Elaine picked up the frail form of her infant. He sensed the masks around with...a kitsune?

"Fiona. Fiona June Hyuga." Elaine cooed, "I'll keep you safe my angel..." Jonathan looked in horror as Roger arrived.

"Uhm, Elaine, your father.."

"Is this it?" Roger asked approaching Elaine. "The chosen one..."

Elaine looked down, "I sensed it too..but there was another one....I felt it..fuse."

Roger sighed. "Elaine, Jonathan, it is time I told you why you were here..."

"But why me?" Jonathan asked, "The child's only my niece!" He looked down at the newborn harmonixer, "Well, I could pass the message on and besides...I kinda like the little lady.."

"Very well, let me begin..." Roger said sitting down on a loose rock.

(Things are normal now)

The six year old child danced amongst the roots of the tree singing away oblivious to the monster walking behind her.

'It is time to start the ending'

Fiona looked back, "Mama?" She asked looking into the vines. "mama?"

"Fiona get away!" Elaine screamed jumping in front of her daughter, "Fiona, get out of the abbey. Now! You wont know why just yet, but you will soon!"

"But mama!" Fiona protested as a large demon took a swipe at the girls. Elaine took the blow and screamed, "RUN!"

Fiona's eyes widened at the sight of blood and without a second thought followed her mother's demands out. She ran away as fast as she could go and didn't stop running until she collapsed outside of a nearby town. Fiona took rest there for a day before returning to fid the charred remains of what seemed to be Elaine.

"Mama? Mama? MAAAMAAAAAAH!" Fiona felt her heart turn black as she held onto what was supposedly her mother's corpse. Meanwhile Elaine watched by Ben's side, trying not to run out to her baby. Ben felt a lump in his throat and saw what he needed to do, "send her to my family somehow, my grandparents will make sure she is ready. God, I shoulda come earlier..." Elaine held his hand, "She must not return here Ben, I can't let the prophesy come true…not when my baby's blood is to be shed for it."

Ben gritted his teeth, "Why must my clan be subject to these damnations?"

Elaine watched as Fiona ran away again not knowing whether she would ever see her baby ever again. A tear fell down her face and she cursed the fates and all that was ever to pass....

11 years later…

Fiona hit the ground silently looking up at the fox mask wearing cunt who tried to kill her. The man known as fox face called to Kyubi, "Kill her child! She's the weakling, not you!"

Kyubi's moment of distraction was the window Fiona needed. She sprang up and flipped into the air she clutched a handful of brown hair and swirled around landing behind Kyubi. Giving a few swift blows to Kyubi's spine she flipped to face her other half. Time stood still as Fiona got ready to deliver the final blow...

"FIONAAA!"

Fiona's eyes shot open and found a concerned vampire looking down at her.

"Alex! I told you not to wake her up!" Yuri growled, "She was winning!"

Alexander Valentine frowned, "Well, Alicia was wondering where her mommy was."

Fiona sighed and took her daughter from him, "Well, thanks anyway Alex."

With that she left the room. Yuri looked at the floor, "Why'd you do that boy, she could have ended it!"

"Because, she would have killed her own twin sister!" Alex replied, "You do remember that prophesy don't you?"

Yuri snarled, "Don't tell me how to train my own great grandchild Valentine, I was saving the universe before you and even your father were a twinkle in your parents eyes."

Alex looked down, "Tension is high Mr. Hyuga, but, Fiona's blood is gonna be spilled one day, and I won't ever allow that. I care too much about her, she's..."

Yuri nodded, "You just wish you were Alicia's father don't you?"

Alex bit his tongue so hard he tasted his blood. "Fuck off old man." He spat before walking out of the room.

"Oh and Alexander, why don't you make yourself of some use and get Halley."

Fiona leaned against a wall listening to what was being said. What was everyone on about? Then it was like static in her head and then the pain as as radio in her brain was tuned…

Fiona tossed around in her sleep. Images of the mask devouring her uncle danced around in her mind.

"No....jonath....please...."

Then the voice came and drilled through her mind. "Fiona....."

She was surrounded by sand...an empty wasteland of sand. "Hello?" she dared to call out into the nothingness.

"Hello." Fiona turned and faced a fifteen year old boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hi. Who are you?" Fiona asked him.

"You already know that my girl."

"Mister Plunkett?"

Halley nodded, "I came into your sub conciousness to tell you of part of the road you shall set upon. It will be a dangerous one and when the time comes, send Alicia to a safe haven. You must go to Munich when Yuri dies and wait, for four years you will be an exorcist as Jonathan and Alice taught you. Then you will lose something valuable, and the ones who return it will be the ones who unlock your true power and will aid in the next big part of your destiny. That is all I can say."

"Mister Plunkett. I don't understand." Fiona's eyebrows arched the way they do when she's confused, "What is all of this?"

"A prophesy was made millennia ago long before the time of Roger Bacon...It was made in the Age of Emigre. Your birthplace will be the place it all ends." Halley said nodding, "Your mother is-"

"Dead." Fiona scowled, "She died because of me."

"She is not dead. You will find that out soon for yourself, but be wary, forces of unknown power are against you." Halley said, "You will not remember this when you wake."

"What...Mister Plunkett!"

"Fiona...Fiona....Fiona....Fiona...."

Fiona opened her eyes to face Yuri. 

"Gramps."

"C'mon sparks, time for dinner!"

"Okay gramps!"

3 years later…

Fiona's teas soaked the pillow as she lay by her dying master' side.

"Gramps, don't leave me." She sobbed.

Yuri closed his eyes and opened them again. "See that little wooden box, get it."

Fiona did as she was told. "Open it." Fiona continued with her instructions. "That has my nightbird claws, Alice's most precious books, and my talisman. You already posses the crucifix."

Fiona looked at Yuri nervously, "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Use it." Yuri replied, "Use it like you were trained to do. Follow your path my child."

His eyes were growing dim. "Gramps, don't go I- you're all I have!"

"What about Alicia, and your fusion souls, and your friends?" Yuri said, "Don't make me feel bad, Sparks don't you see? I'm going to be with Alice. My angel, she's missing me too you know!"

Fiona smiled and kissed Yuri's forehead, "I'm gunna miss ya gramps. You've been more of a father to me than Ben."

Yuri smiled, "I want you to know..." He said before pausing to cough out some blood droplets, "That I have been the proudest man on earth to have such a powerful young woman bearing my name."

Fiona put her head on the pillow again, "Gramps?"

"Yeah?"

"What will happen to me if I fail?"

"You will die."

"I'm willing to face that."

"I know. For Alicia's sake I hope it never shall come to that."

"Goodbye, Gramps."

"Goodbye sparks."

Yuri's grip on Fiona's hand loosened as he closed his eyes, and with a sigh, his life was extinguished. Fiona looked up to see her Great grandmother hold onto Yuri's hand and guide him out towards the sky.

"Goodbye...."

It had seemed to be a tradition now. Every funeral she wound up on this bridge thinking about her life. She sighed as Alex came to be beside her.

"So what now?"

His question was a valid one. One that the fusionist had pondered since the funerals end. She had decided, and now it needed Alex's aid.

"I'm going to work as a exorcist. But first Alicia can't go with me. She wouldn't be safe."

"You need me."

"Will you care for her."

"Yeah."

Fiona hugged her friend, "Danke, mein freund."

"No prob." Alex smiled, "Just get kid ready and then you can spend some time with her before you leave the castle for where ever you decide to go."

"Munich."

"Good place."

"I'm going to look for my parents."

"But isn't your mother dead?"

"Dunno, a dream I had fucked up that notion..."

"Look whatever you decide I'm down with, as long as you're safe."

Fiona smiled, "Thanks Valentine."

The vampire wrapped his arms around his oldest friend and together they went and made the required arrangements.

Meanwhile a shadowed figure of a woman watched and snickered, "Heh, running away..."

"Like her predecessor." A mans voice piped up behind the woman. "I'm fading Kyubi. Now it is your time to continue on with the legacy."

"Yes Fox face, I shall do just that."

With that the shadows subsided and nothing was there to be seen.

Two years after that:

Evette peered around the thick door.

"I need her blood Nathan. You must subdue her, I'll commit the final act."

'What? Why would my father want to do that to some girl?'

"Don't you feel even remotely bad that you want to kill your own child?" Nathan said, before getting a whack across the face.

"Shut it you!"

Malcolm Huntingleigh looked at his apprentice through narrowed eyes. "Get my daughter now."

'He wants to kill me?'

"Evie!"

Evette panicked, she didn't want to die, but if her father was disobeyed she'd pay the price. She did all she could do, she ran....

2 years later:

Evette looked around nervously as she punched in the number.

"Hello, can I talk to a General Samantha Morriarty?"

"Speaking."

"Mum?"

"Eve!"

"Dad, he's been after me for two years."

"Oh god..."

"He wants to use me as a sacrifice for something."

"Look, where are you?"

"Bordeaux."

"Go to Paris. get on a train to Prague, some of my men will be there."

"I'll show them my pass port, I use your surname now."

"Get to me as fast as you can honey. You'll be safe with me."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Evette hung up and went off on her journey to Paris.

Little did she know, someone was watching her....

+End!+

That was a prelude type thing to the game I will be creating. And Roger and the clone will have taken off from there.

Hope you liked.


End file.
